kingarthurpendragonfandomcom-20200216-history
488
Summary of Events * Court Is In Winchester, Where The British Army Resides * Prince Madoc Takes Half The Army To Frankland With Praetor Syagrius; The Other Half Stays With King Uther To Defend Against Saxons (And Maybe Other Threats * Lady Jenna Twitters Over Sir Rhodri * The Channel Crossing Is Slow; Sir Madog Holds A Boat Race To Pass The Time * The Logres Army Lays Siege Around Bayeux * The Knights Are Ambushed In The Woods; Sir Elad Claims Many Skulls * Sir Rhodri Has A Vision From God * The Irish Kerns Go Over The Wall And The Siege Turns Into A Battle * Bayeux Falls And Burns; Much Loot Is Taken * Prince Madoc Abandons Praetor Syagrius * Heroes Are Toasted At Christmas Court Details Spring Court & Departing Britain * Sir Aeron has been changed by his religious quest, now more serious to his British Pagan religion. * Lady Jenna breaks in her Christmas present of jewelled dancing slippers from Sir Rhodri; he is oblivious to her twittering but promises her French fashion as a prize from Frankland. * At Royal Court, Earl Roderick asks how how his senior knights would act if they had the choice; go to Frankland with Prince Madoc, or ** Sir Elad, Rhodri & Aeron believe we should go to Frankland. ** Sir Leo agrees, his Christian religion driving him to go battle the "unbelievers". ** Sir Lycus and Sir Amig believe that defending Salisbury from Saxons is more important. **Sir Geriant believe the decision is their lords, not theirs. ** Earl Roderick decides to take Salisbury to Frankland. * Half the British army musters at Hantonne to cross the channel; when fully loaded, it takes four dull days of waiting until the channel can be crossed. * While waiting, Sir Madog and Sir Rhodri argue over alcohol, leading to a boat race - Sir Madog wins, even while he and his crew are gently sozzled. * Sir Elad and Sir Geriant play music and drink with the Irish. * During the crossing, Sir Elad overhears Prince Madoc breaking up an argument in his war council with a pronouncement: "Four weeks or one city, no more". The Siege & The Raid * The army disembarks slowly and begins building siege engines. * The siege of Bayeux begins! * While waiting, the knights go with the levy to gather food to help wait out the siege, and are ambushed by vile Franks ** Two Frank infantry leap on each knight, great spears in hand. ** Sir Rhodri clutches his Tooth of St Germanus... and runs from the battle screaming, gripped with religious fever. ** Sir Aeron comes out the worst in the battle, knocked unconscious and falling form his horse, and all the battling knights take minor wounds. ** Sir Elad acquits himself particularly well, slaying four Franks. ** After the fight, Sir Elad finds Sir Rhodri deep in the forest, overpowered with a vision of stigmata * Sir Rhodri tells the Earl and the priests present of his religious vision and his conviction that God is on their side. * The knights try to rest up, though chirugeons find blood ailments with Sir Aeron and Sir Elad. * Sir Aeron heals surprisingly quickly, blessed by his pagan deities. The Battle & The Conclusion * Finally, the siege is broken and the battle for Bayeux begins. ** For the first hour or so, the knights must hang in reserve while the Irish kerns and mercenaries storm the walls and try to get over. ** When the door opens, the knights are at the forefront of the charge. Sir Rhodri causes two to run in fear as he brandishes his holy relic and the others chop down the opposition. ** The knights crack the defensive line and as their allies come up behind them they get into the centre of the city. ** In the chaos try to push deeper but hardened Men-At-Arms, hardened with hate against the British, hold them at bay. In the carnage their unit becomes disorganised and Sir Rhodri's squire is missing. ** The city is obviously doomed and the defenders start to panic. Even the disorganised knights can easilly run down infantry and archers. ** As the army fully enter and begin to destroy the remaining defenders, the knights are the first to the city centre and can begin mass looting. Sir Rhodri leaves with less than the others (with no squire to carry it) but even his lesser amount is a huge treasure. * The battle over, Praetor Syagrius asks Prince Madoc to join him in pressing on... but Madoc reneges on his father's promise and leaves, stating "I am not my father". * On the boat home, Sir Aeron and Sir Elad privately discuss their displeasure at Prince Madoc's behaviour. * Sir Rhodri is confused when Sir Leo says that Lady Jenna has "taken a shine" to him. Christmas Court & The Winter * Prince Madoc and King Uther toast each other's success throughout the Christmas. * In Salisbury, the knights are treated well for their heroism in battle. * Sir Geriant gives extravagant Christmas gifts to Earl Roderick, Lady Gwiona and Sir Rhodri: The Earl repays in kind. * An early frost hits Salisbury, causing problems for the harvest. * Sir Rhodri gifts fine french lace to Lady Jenna and arranges for a wainwright to come to Woodford * Sir Elad's squire dies young. * Sir Aeron's manor was raided in his absence at war; his beloved statue was damaged. He donates money from the family treasury to the serfs to aid in the rebuilding. * Sir Geriant orders the planting of a walnut orchard. * Sir Madog's fields may have withered under a Faerie curse, but his wife issues their first son. * Sir Bar has a bizarre guest: Leander, a Frank warrior he befriended on campaign! Category:Years